rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black and White
Black and White was the sixteenth episode of the RWBY animated series that premiered on November 7th, 2013. It is the final episode of Volume One. Summary Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna sit at a small café and Blake begins to tell Sun about her past. She grew up as part of the White Fang since she was a child; appearing at every protest, boycott, and rally, thinking that they were making a difference, but when a new leader of the White Fang took power and turned the once-peaceful organization into a aggressive and terroristic group, Blake left and decided instead to become a Huntress. Meanwhile, the rest of Team RWBY are still out searching for Blake. Ruby and Yang defend Blake and want to hear her side of the story, but Weiss still sees her as a criminal and suggests getting the police to help locate her (an idea which is instantly and firmly rejected). As they talk, Penny appears behind the group and asks what they are doing. They mention looking for Blake and how she has been missing since Friday, leading Penny to vow to help find her. Ruby tries to brush her off, but when she turns to Weiss and Yang for help, she finds that they have left her with Penny. Ruby tries to explain the situation happening with Weiss and Blake, but Penny has problems figuring out if they are friends or not, as she does not have a lot of friends. Meanwhile, in order to figure out if the White Fang is involved in a string of Dust robberies, Blake and Sun watch over a large shipment of Dust from the Schnee Dust Company. As night falls, an airjet lands and several White Fang members come out. Blake admits to Sun that she did believe that White Fang was behind the crimes, but did not want to believe it. Roman Torchwick then leaves the jet and orders the White Fang members around, something Blake doesn't understand. She then proceeds to confront them by sneaking up behind Roman and placing her blade to his neck. When she asks why they are working for him, Roman says it is part of a business venture before more airjets appear, distracting Blake and allowing Roman to escape her grasp. The two fight briefly until Blake retreats, but Sun joins the fight and takes out several White Fang warriors in the process while Blake resumes her fight with Roman. Ruby soon reaches the fight (after being alerted by an explosion from Roman's cane), and Roman recognizes her. However when Penny distracts Ruby, Roman exploits the distraction to attack Ruby and hits her, knocking Ruby to the ground. This angers Penny and she joins the fight, unleashing a multitude of blades from her back. She easily takes out a large squad of White Fang warriors, as well as two airjets that were providing air support. She also manages to drag one out of the sky and pull it to the ground, destroying it. Amid this, Roman escapes on a fourth airship, commenting on the number of young fighters he faced. After the fight, Weiss and Yang rejoin the group and Ruby tries to resolve the differences between Weiss and Blake. However, in the twelve hours Weiss has been looking for Blake, she has had time to think and has come to the decision that she doesn't care about Blake's past, saying instead that the next time something big happens, she should talk to her teammates about it. Ruby is happy that the team is back together, but then notices that Penny is missing. Penny is seen to be watching at the scene from a car and a man tells her that her time will come before driving off. Meanwhile, Ozpin watches Ruby from one of his Scrolls and gets a message from Qrow, telling him that the "Queen has pawns." After the credits, Cinder and two others appear in the warehouse where Roman is hiding. Roman blames the failure on the Faunus, but she says he will continue to work with the White Fang, as they have big plans for Roman. Transcript Sun: Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks. Yeah, like that. Blake: Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang? Sun: Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet that hasn't heard of them. Stupid and holier than thou creeps use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me. Blake: I was once a member of the White Fang. Sun: *coughs* Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang? Blake: That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals, but not out of respect. Out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. Instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little, black bow. Sun: So, have you told your friends any of this? Ruby: Blake! Yang: Blake! Ruby: Blake! Where are you!? Yang: Blake! Ruby: Weiss, you're not helping! Weiss: Oh, you know what might be able to help? The police! Ruby: Ugh, Weiss... Weiss: It was just an idea! Ruby: Yeah, a bad one. Yang: Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions. Weiss: I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right. Penny: And i think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today. Ruby: Aah! Penny, where did you come from!? Penny: Hey guys! What are you up to? Ruby: Uhh Yang: We're looking for our friend Blake. Penny: Oh, you mean the Faunus girl. Ruby: Wait, how did you know that? Penny: Uhh, the cat ears. Yang: What cat ears? She wears a... bow... Ruby: She does like tuna a lot. Penny: So, where is she? Ruby: You don't know, she's been missing since Friday. Penny; *gasp* That's terrible! Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend, I won't rest until we find your teammate. Ruby: Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys? Penny; It sure is windy today. Sun: So, what's the plan now? Blake: I still don't believe the White Fang is still behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before. Sun: What if they did? I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there, right? Blake: The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be. Sun: Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas. Blake: How huge? Sun: Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter. Blake: You're sure? Yang: Thanks anyways. This is hopeless. You really don't care if we find her, do you? Weiss: Don't be stupid. Of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run, Yang. Penny: So, Blake is your friend? Ruby: Yes, Penny. Penny: But you're mad at her? Ruby: Yes, well, I'm not. Weiss is. Penny: Is she friends with Blake? Ruby: Well, that's kind of open in the air right now... Penny: But why? Ruby: Well you see, Blake might not be who we though she was... Penny: *gasp* Is she a man? Ruby: No, no, Penny, I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off.... Penny: I don't have a lot of friends. But if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things. Ruby: Me too... Sun: Did I miss anything? Blake: Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there. Sun: Cool. I stole you some food. Blake: Do you always break the law without giving a second thought? Sun: Hey, weren't you in a cult or something? Okay, too soon. Blake: Oh no... Sun: Is that them? Blake: Yes. It's them. White Fang Goon: All right, grab the tow cables. Sun: You really didn't think they were behind it, did you? Blake: No, I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right. Roman: Hey! What's the holdup!? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so, why don't you animals start to pick up the pace? Blake: This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that. Sun: Hey, what are you doing? Roman: No you idiot, this isn't a leash! What the- Oh, for f- Blake: Nobody move! Roman: Whoa, take it easy there, little lady. Blake: Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum? Roman: Oh kid, didn't you get the memo? Blake: What are you talking about? Roman: The White Fang and I are going together on a business venture. Blake: Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little business operation. Roman: I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation... Ruby: Oh, no... Roman: Here, kitty, kitty, kitty... Sun: Leave her alone. Roman: You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you kid? Blake: He's mine! Ruby: Hey! Roman: Well, hello, Red! Is it past your bedtime? Penny: Ruby, are these people your friends? Ruby: Penny, get back! AAAAAH! Penny, wait, stop! Penny: Don't worry, Ruby, I'm combat ready! Sun: Whoa! Ruby: How is she doing that? Roman: These kids just keep getting weirder.... Ruby: Look Weiss, it's not what you think, I should explain, you see, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute... Blake: Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the- Weiss: Stop. Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? 12 hours. That means I've had 12 hours to think about this. And in that 12 hours, I've decided...I don't care. Blake: You don't care? Weiss: You said that you're not one of them anymore, right? Blake: No, I-I haven't been since I w- Weiss: I don't want to hear it. I only want to know the next time that something this big comes up, you come to your teammates. And not some...someone else. Blake: Of course. Ruby: Yeah! Team RWBY is back together! Weiss: I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you. Sun: Hehehe... Ruby: Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny? Penny's Driver: You should know better than to go running around in a city. Penny: I know, sir. Penny's Driver: Penny, your time will come... Ozpin: Hmmm.... Cinder: How very disappointing, Roman. Roman: Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon... Cinder: We were expecting.... more from you. Roman: Hey, you were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang. Cinder: And you will continue to do so. We have big plans for you, Roman... All we ask is... a little cooperation. Characters Trivia Inconsistencies Image Gallery Faunus meeting.jpg|Meeting for hot Tea and Scones You were a member of the White Fang?!?.png|You were a member of the White Fang?!? Kitty Blake.png|Blake when she was a kitten. Aww, so cute! Team RWPY.jpg|Team RWPY Covert Ops.jpg|Covert Ops Oh, for heavens sake.jpg|"Oh for fu..." Sun Vs Roman.jpg|An Englishman and a Monkey I'm Combat Ready!.png|I'm Combat Ready! I'm a firin' my lazar!.jpg|I'm a firin' ma lazor! Team RWBYS.jpg|Team RWBY+S The Wicked Team.png|Cinderella and wicked sisters...no wait, that's a guy. Tweeting to Qrow.png|I'm totally sharing this to Qrow! White Fang Armed.png|White Fang ready to drop Sun's skills at work.png|Sun's possible Semblance at work?? Video To be released on November 14th. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 1